Legend's, Lore and Local Buff's
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: E/O Challenge to the word: Local. Mulitchapter. When they picked the hunt, they never expected this much of a screw up...it was supposed to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**E/O Challenge for the word :Local**

**hmm...this one's hard...**

**Warning: 2 + 2 is sooo not five. I've learned in some cases you have to agree with the idiots.**

**Summary: E/O Challenge fic for the word: Local. A hunt in the making.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em, couldn't copyright if I tried...I don't even know how to fill in dentist forms...forget major ownerships...**

"Sammy...?"

"Dean, don't rush me...this legend isn't even local lore! how the hell are we supposed to even know what this thing is!" Sam hurriedly whispered.

Twigs snapped underfoot as they huddled in the dark, Sam's note's open.

"I thought you researched!" Dean shrieked.

"Yeah, that was until the thing friggin' flew at us!..." Sam sighed. "Look just...hold on okay, it's not what we thought it was"

"we?"

"Okay Dean..._I _got it wrong, if we survive, you can kill me"

Dean regarded his brother, tight lipped and flustered. "Sam?"

"What!?" Sam lowered his voice, spoke softer. "What?"

"Calm down man, we'll figuire it out..."

Sam tensed. "Not if it kill's us first..." He said as the creature swung down from the tree's again.

**OOHH..okay, I know some of ya would want more- i'm mean leaving em that way, so you'll get another chapter, same challenge word too :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two from the challenge word- same word, same rules...**

**:D**

**E/O Challenge fic for word : Local**

**Warning, little language laddies...**

**pfft...some time I pick to post eh? christmas! ha...**

"SAM RUN!"

Sam dropped the book of notes, pages fluttering to the ground.

Dean fired with the rocksalt but the form only let out a hightened scream and swerved under more cover of tree's.

"Sam, any idea's...come on use that gi-normic sponge of yours..."

"Uhm...salt hurts...it can fucking fly! I don't know...some form of spirit...maybe a water-witch..."

Dean nodded, safely tucked behind a large oak.

"Well how do you kill them?"

"Erm...fire and...a purifying ritual i think" Sam caught Dean's glance. "No I don't have one"

"Great...so what, we get eaten by the flying bitch"

Sam frowned. "Actually I think she just curses us"

Dean blanched. "Dude soo not helping..."

"We need more weapons..."

"Sure Sam, let me call the local hunter's shop and have them air lift us some ammo!"

**more soon guy's**

**thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**E/O Challenge fic for the word : Local**

**Chapter 3**

**hope you guys aren't too stuffed with Turkey, there's a free chocolate with this...**

**:D**

"Sam, ya know...we can't hide with the rabbits forever under freakin' tree's. They're startin' to stare"

"Dean, just let me figuire this out..."

Dean shared a shrug with one of the fluffy critters.

"Sam, can you please hurry, there's pine needles in my ass"

"DEAN! this is the only hunt I've ever messed up in, for a long time just...I have to fix it!" Sam sighed. Pacing through the journal again.

"Whoa Sammy calm down, it could've happened to anyone...look, we just need to get back out of here safely, we'll figuire how to waste the bitch after-"

"No, it only springs up every ten years, Dean I have to stop this..."

Dean's eyebrows raised. Okay...maybe' Sammy was working a lot more overtime than he thought.

"Sam _we_ will...together"

"If she's a spirit, we have to find the bones..."

"Sam, it's a whole forest we gotta' scout through, we don't have the time it'll be midnight soon, you know any local witch slayin' machines...?"

Sam shook his head. "Then we'll bring her to us..."

**:) yeah you guessed...i'm mad...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear i'm addicted to this like crack to a whore...but I can't help that...**

**Supernatural is just soooo...**

**yeah, you get the jist...**

"Sam, your not going to just be a giant target out there...she'll...curse you...or something"

"No, she's not come after us until we crossed her territory, maybe she's buried somewhere up there. All we have to do is find it, I can hold her off"

Dean shook his head.

"Your not gonna' be jail bait bigfoot...what if her grave isn't even local"

"Dean, you can find it easier. Just salt and burn the bones...or whatever she's attached to" Sam shrugged.

"Wait, how can we even tell what she's attached to or even where she's...it's buried..."

"We'll draw her out and head the way she comes"

Dean nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, lets run _at _the fuming physco bitch...nice"

**More soon my pretty's**

**wow I really should've just left it at one chapter...hah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five of this bloody thing...**

**hope you enjoy guys x**

The brother brushed themselves off, climbed from under the large tree and glanced at each path.

"You wanna' pick or shall we ask Dorothy to click her heels..."

"Dean, just...follow _my _heels..."

Sam walked in front, taking the path they'd just walked, each step slowly calculating when and where the witch would appear, his senses on alert.

"Sam this is like finding a pine needle-"

"In a stack of pine needles" Sam interupted.

"No...in freakin L.A. dude...that's harder than friggin pine needle stack...if you hadn't noticed they're freakin' everywhere in this local yokel-ville..."

Sam rolled his eye's.

Suddenly a great gust of wind and a shriek slammed Sam down hard, Dean scrambled to fire off a shot.

"DEAN...distract her! it's here somewhere"

The witch materialized in front of Sam, arm's covered in a strange rash as she screamed in his face.

"DUCK!"

Salt shards cut at Sam's skin but Dean diverted her attention.

Now all Sam had to do...great, find the feckin' grave...

_If _there even was one...

**Part 6 next peeps x**


	6. Chapter 6

**These are the shortest chapters i've ever done...**

**I think i've lost it...**

**chapter 6**

"Okay...where would a witch be buried...scrap that. Where would anything be buried in here?"

Sam glanced at the dirt. Well _that _happened to surround 30% of the world. Not helping. He needed something a lot more local to his location.

There was a loud thud and an 'oommph' from Dean to the side of Sam and he tensed, but more thuds as Dean ran on yelling back. "I'm Okay, no need to ask!"

Another roll of his eye's.

Sam thought back to the ghost, if anything stood out...?

She wasn't wearing anything, or holding anything in particular...

Something clicked.

The rash...it almost looked like...like poison Ivy...

Sam darted his eye's to the side and saw a clump of the stuff a few metre's away.

Bingo!

As soon as Sam reached the bush he found the upturned earth and used half a log to start digging it away.

As soon as the log made contact on the witches 'grave' Sam felt an inhuman force as he was flung backwards, a cry choked off as he hit a tree and propelled off into a half spin harshly landing on his side.

"Per...fect..." Sam gasped.

**You know what to do...**

**well if you don't...i'd lovingly hint at the review button...and maybe batt my eyelids...but i'm not hinting...not at all.**

**Well...**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 i doooo believe...**

**thanks for sticking :)**

**this one's a little longer.**

"SAM!"

"Dean...m'fine! keep her moving!" Sam held his side. There would be one big ole rainbow bruise there tomorow.

If they lived through tonight.

Sam ran back to the ruffled earth and pulled at the gouge he'd already made.

He felt the tip of something cold, solid and smooth and he prayed to god they weren't bones.

A metallic cup soon sat in his fingers, symbols encrusted on the side and what appeared to be some sort of binding symbol on a peice of cloth inside it, the compact dirt keeping them together.

"How dare you touch another's possessions..." The spirit hissed in Sam's ear, the next thing he knew he was forcefully slapped round the face by inhuman stregth and the chalice fell back into it's grave.

Dean chose the wrong time to find Sam, he met with the sight of the witch lifting Sam's head, her hand's holding the back of his neck as he lay motionless.

She was whispering something, it all sounded like a static hiss as she caressed Sam's pale face with a boney finger.

Dean faced Sam's dig site, made sure there was nothing else buried and silently tipped over the salt and doused it in lighter fluid. He made damn sure it was in a puddle of flammable fuel when he lit the match, the strike matching the witches hiss as she turned, dropping Sam and screamed as the flames ate her form away.

Reaching out to Dean a walking fireball she fell and dispersed before she could lay a hand upon him.

Dean shook his head.

"Friggin' legends of friggin' witchy friggin' ghouls..."

Sam mumbled something.

"Sam?" Dean went to stand beside him. "Sammy?"

"I said...s'not a local legend...these things are always...changing their own rules..." Sam opened his eye's and winced.

" Your tellin' me, for once I'd like to keep the witches in Salem and the vamp's in Translvania...and the rest on their own turf. C'mon limb-jockey...let's get you cleaned up"

"'Least i wasn't...short bait..." Sam grinned, a dark patch of blood on his temple.

Dean looked insulted, then confused then frowned. "Your the...short bait...dead-wood"

**End.**

**wow...thank god it's over, I was like possessed writing this, anything and everything wrong blame the demon- it ain't that clever...**


End file.
